


Dziękujmy Bogu za literaturę średniowieczną!

by ertmanova



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Thomas has a crush on Newt, lots of fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertmanova/pseuds/ertmanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się stanie jeśli nauczycielka powie, że projekt z literatury średniowiecznej masz robić z osobą, która od dawna ci się podoba? </p>
<p>Thomas wolałby się o tym nie dowiedzieć. Jednak wszechświat ma inne plany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziękujmy Bogu za literaturę średniowieczną!

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas jest nieśmiały, Chuck jest kujonem, a Minho to Minho.

-Thomas, znowu się gapisz. Przestań.

Brunet wyglądał jakby dopiero co się obudził. Chuck powoli zaczynał mieć tego dość, jego przyjaciel potrafił spędzić prawie całą lekcję nie odrywając wzroku od ich kolegi z klasy. Nie żeby zajęcia były jakieś szczególnie interesujące, ale takie zachowanie było, zdaniem chłopca, przesadzone.

Thomas nie słuchał jego teatralnego wzdychania. Zwykle gdy ten mu coś wypominał zbywał go tym, że jest młodszy i nie rozumie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie było to zbyt mądre, ale pomiędzy nim i Chuckiem były 3 lata różnicy. Farciarz przeskoczył kilka klas.     

Gorzej było kiedy to samo wypominał mu Minho. Po pierwsze byli w tym samym wieku, a po drugie znali się od prawie zawsze i na wylot. Na szczęście Minho na angielskim siedział w jednej z pierwszych ławek, bo nauczycielka nie mogła znieść jego gadulstwa.

Thomas spojrzał na Chucka z lekkim wyrzutem, niemo pytając „co?”. Wiedział, że się gapi, ale naprawdę, co było lepszego do roboty gdy nauczycielka smęciła o literaturze średniowiecznej.

Chuck przewrócił oczami i na migi pokazał mu „notuj”.

Odpowiedź, jak można się było spodziewać, brzmiała „po co?”

Chłopak pokręcił tylko głową i wrócił do swojego zeszytu. Kujonek.

Thomas spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad tablicą i jęknął w duchu. 10 minut do końca lekcji, _Boże za jakie grzechy?_

Nagle zauważył jakieś poruszenie wśród klasy. Spojrzał na kolegę z ławki z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Ten nachylił się do niego i cicho powiedział:

-Na przyszły tydzień mamy zrobić projekt o literaturze średniowiecznej, jakieś wypracowanie czy coś. Tylko mamy to zrobić w parach, w które ona nas dobierze. A i jutro na drzwiach od sali wywiesi tematy i mamy się wpisywać.

-Czekaj, co? _Ona_  nas dobiera?

-Tak, więc lepiej słuchaj.

Thomas trochę się zdenerwował. Słabo znał ludzi ze swojej klasy oprócz Chucka i Minho, a szanse, że to z nimi będzie miał pracować były bliskie zeru. Jakoś nie był dobry w zdobywaniu przyjaciół i nigdy mu to w sumie nie przeszkadzało.

Nauczycielka wodziła palcem po liście z ich nazwiskami co jakiś czas coś zaznaczając i mówiąc kolejne pary.

-Chuck i Alby. Winston i Zart. Minho i Ben.

Thomas poczuł jak ostatnia iskierka nadziei w nim gaśnie. _Cholera._

Zapadła chwila ciszy, mąconej tylko skrobaniem długopisu nauczycielki po papierze. Po chwili wróciła do wyczytywania.

-Thomas i Newt.

_Czekaj, co?_

Tylko tyle zdążyło przebiec przez umysł chłopaka zanim zabrzmiał dzwonek. Mimo tego dźwięku nie poruszył się, dopóki w plecy nie klepnął go Minho.

-Stary zbieraj się. Już koniec lekcji, a pamiętasz przecież, że dziś mieliśmy iść do ciebie, abym mógł cię rozwalić w Mario Bros.

-Taa, już. – pakując się dostrzegł, że kumpel patrzy w stronę, w którą przez całą lekcję patrzył się Thomas. Sprawiło to, że mocno się zaczerwienił i niemalże wybiegł z sali. Tuż za nim był Minho, do którego nie odezwał się aż do chwili kiedy wyszli ze szkoły.

-Cholera.

Drugi z chłopców spojrzał się na niego jakby był z innej planety.

-Ja ciebie, kurde, nie ogarniam. Od prawie pół roku się na kolesia lampisz, robisz te swoje maślane oczka i wzdychasz na przerwach, a jak macie razem nad czymś pracować to wyglądasz jakby cię facet od historii wychędożył. O co ci chodzi?

Thomas tylko pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć.

-Weź się rozchmurz, smutasie! – prawie krzyknął Minho, obejmując przyjaciela ramieniem. – To może być twoja szansa. Wiesz, zaprosisz go, co by się razem pouczyć oczywiście, a potem… - i zaczął cicho nucić.

Thomas o mało się nie zakrztusił własną śliną.

-Jesteś okropny!

Minho tylko teatralnie wzruszył ramionami i oboje zaczęli się cicho śmiać. Idąc w stronę domu Thomas poczuł jak jego niepewności uciekają. Pomimo całej swojej głupkowatości jego przyjaciel zawsze wiedział co zrobić aby go rozweselić.

 

*** 

 

Kiedy wieczorem Minho poszedł do domu, a rodzice Thomasa nadal nie wrócili z kolejnego służbowego wyjazdu, chłopak poczuł się gorzej. Co prawda słowa kumpla bardzo mu pomogły, ale wszystkie wątpliwości nie mogą sobie zniknąć, ot tak.

Newt podobał mu się już od dawna, dłużej nawet niż Minho i Chuck sądzili. Jednak przez cały ten czas Thomas nie był zdolny do zrobienia niczego aby zmienić obecny stan rzeczy. Nie wiedział o czym mógł by z nim porozmawiać oprócz takich typowych pytań w stylu „co teraz?” albo „było coś zadane?”. Nie był nawet pewien czy chce ten stan rzeczy zmieniać.

Tak przynajmniej myślał kiedy blondyna nie było w pobliżu i do głosu dochodził rozsądek oraz świadomość o plotkach krążących o nim i Albym. Niby to tylko plotki, ale Thomas nie lubił mieszać się do takich spraw.

Także zostawało mu tylko gapienie się na Newta z drugiego końca sali i myślenie o nim przed snem, co jakiś czas zakończone snami na ten sam temat.

Dzisiaj też o nim myślał, tylko po raz pierwszy nabrało to realnego kształtu. I chociaż wiedział, że to tylko marzenia, to i tak poprawiały mu one humor.

 

*** 

 

Następnego dnia w szkole przeszedł przez prawdziwy test silnej woli. Chęć przywalenia Chuckowi była tak ogromna, że chłopak już kilka razy musiał się napominać w ostatniej chwili przed wyprowadzeniem ciosu. Lubił Chucka, ale to jego ciągłe rzucanie mu głupawych uśmiechów i porozumiewawczych spojrzeń działało na nerwy. Sytuacji nie polepszało to, że podczas lunchu dołączył do niego Minho. Thomas chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszył się, że następna jest fizyka – jedna z nielicznych lekcji jakich nie mieli razem. W sumie to Minho nie chodził na fizykę, a Chuck miał jakieś zajęcia dla geniuszy.

Kiedy dotarł do sali i usiadł na swoim miejscu poczuł chwilową ulgę. Niestety naraz przypomniał sobie o nieodrobionej pracy domowej. Szybko zaczął pisać w zeszycie mając nadzieję, że zdąży zrobić te dwa zadania przed dzwonkiem. Nie były one jakoś szczególnie trudne i tym bardziej Thomas wyrzucał sobie, że nie zrobił ich w domu.

Usłyszał, że ktoś cos do niego mówi, jednak nie zrozumiał co i podniósł głowę, pytając:

-Sory, mówiłeś coś?

Nad nim stał Newt, przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Pytałem czy mogę tu usiąść. Chciałem obgadać tematy tego projektu.

Thomas przez chwilę musiał się poważnie zastanowić nad tym jak się mówiło.

-Tak jasne. To tematy już są? – Zanim zdążył pomyśleć jak idiotycznie musiało to brzmieć, było za późno.

-Przed chwilą je wywiesiła, ale nie ekscytuj się. Same nudy, jak zwykle. W sumie to tylko ten jeden daje radę – odparł, przesuwając po ławce kartkę z zakreśloną na zielono jedną linijką.

Newt miał rację. Tylko ten zaznaczony miał jakiś większy sens, reszta wyglądała jakby nauczycielka chciała, a nie mogła.

Thomas pokiwał głową.

-Tak, ten jest najlepszy.

-Wiedziałem, że się dogadamy. To ja pójdę nas wpisać.

-Ale zaraz dzwonek – zaprotestował. Spóźnianie się na fizykę było najgorszą rzeczą jaka mogła się zdarzyć w tej szkole.

Blondyn tylko przewrócił oczami.

-Spoko, zdążę.

Thomas co prawda w to nie wierzył, ale nie starał się go dalej powstrzymywać. Wiedział, że wyglądałoby to dość głupio.

Jednak nie pomylił się w swojej ocenie. Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek Newta ciągle nie było. Zaczął się trochę denerwować, bo kiedyś sam się spóźnił i przez prawie cały semestr był pytany na każdej lekcji. Technicznie, to nadal był i było to okropne, ale nie chciał aby zamiast niego to Newt stał się klasowym „prymusikiem” jak to nazywał ich facet od fizyki. Nikomu nie życzył takiego losu.

Właśnie w tej chwili do sali wpadł Newt, a zaraz za nim ich profesor. Idąc do ławki pokazał Thomasowi uniesiony w górę kciuk. Gdy już usiadł, odezwał się nauczyciel:

-Dzień dobry. Mamy może ochotnika do pytania z pracy domowej?... Nie?.... To szkoda… W takim razie zapraszam naszego prymusika! Thomas, co możesz mi powiedzieć na temat pierwszej prędkości kosmicznej?

_Świetnie. Widocznie jeden semestr to za mało, aby ukarać jedno spóźnienie._

-A co jeśli jest ochotnik?

Thomas nie wiedział w co bardziej nie wierzy: w to, że te słowa w ogóle padły, czy w to, że padły z ust Newta. Spojrzał się na niego, zszokowany, bo był to chyba pierwszy raz w historii szkoły kiedy ktoś się zgłosił.

Profesor wydawał się nawet bardziej zaskoczony niż reszta klasy.

-Jesteś pewien, że chcesz odpowiadać?

-Tak – pewność w tym słowie zakrawała na arogancję.

Nauczyciel odchrząknął.

-No dobrze. To zapraszam z zeszytem.

 

*** 

 

Po skończonych zajęciach Thomas odwrócił się do Newta aby mu podziękować. Chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

-Jak będziemy robić ten projekt to kupisz nam obu kawę czy coś i będziemy kwita, okej?

-Dobra – odparł z uśmiechem.

Newt również się uśmiechnął.

-To… po ilu kończysz w piątek?

-Po siedmiu.

-Ja po ośmiu, więc….

-Nie spoko, poczekam. – Przerwał mu Thomas.

Rozmówca obdarzył go jednym ze swoich najszerszych i najpiękniejszych uśmiechów i chłopak poczuł jak mu miękną kolana.

-No to wygląda na to, że jesteśmy umówieni Tommy.

Zanim Thomas zdążył się odezwać Newt wyszedł z sali.

Minho dopadł przyjaciela na tej samej przerwie i mógł przysiąc, że nigdy nie widział go tak uradowanego i rozmarzonego. Nawet najgorsze z jego żartów nie dały rady sprowadzić go z powrotem na ziemię.

 

*** 

 

Thomas nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo się przygotowywał do jakiejkolwiek pracy grupowej. W ciągu dwóch dni stał się ekspertem z zakresu literatury i sztuki średniowiecznej i tego jak w tych czasach przedstawiana była śmierć. Nigdy nie podejrzewał się o taką skrupulatność przy tak dziwacznym temacie.

Piątek nadszedł szybciej niż się tego spodziewał. Po swoich zajęciach siedział przy wyjściu ze szkoły i starał się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Niestety, z miernym skutkiem.

-Ej, uspokój się. Zdenerwowany na pewno nie zrobisz na nim dobrego wrażenia.

Thomas spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

-Co, niby źle mówię?

-No nie, ale…

-Żadnych ale. Wyluzuj się, bądź sobą a mogę się założyć, że nie da rady się oprzeć twojemu urokowi.

-O kim mówimy?

Żaden z chłopców nie zauważył, że ze szkoły wyszedł Newt. Thomas momentalnie zrobił się czerwony i odwrócił wzrok.

-Thomas ma jutro randkę i się stresuje – westchnął Minho.

Newt spojrzał na niego i porozumiewawczo uniósł brwi. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie na drugiego z chłopców i powiedział:

-I czym ty się chłopie przejmujesz? Jakbym miał taką twarz jak ty to chyba nic innego bym nie robił.

-Od pół godziny staram się mu to powiedzieć, ale wygląda na to, że koleś nie ma lustra w domu.

Obaj się roześmiali, zostawiając Thomasa w stanie ogromnego zmieszania. Po chwili Minho wstał i wymigując się wizytą u dentysty odszedł.

Przez chwilę stali tam po prostu w krępującej ciszy, aż Newt zapytał:

-To… gdzie idziemy?

Thomas zorientował się, że właściwie to z góry założył, że pójdą do niego do domu, bo mieszkał niedaleko. Po drodze mogli nawet zahaczyć o małą kawiarnię, w której często bywał.

Jednak nie wiedział jak Newt na to zareaguje. W końcu praktycznie się nie znali.

W końcu uznał, że i tak nie ma lepszych pomysłów i przedstawił swoją propozycję.

-Super. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w tej kawiarni znają się na rzeczy, bo padam z nóg.

-Kawiarnia jak każda inna. – Wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie nie podają tam zabarwianej wody ani niczego takiego.

-To mi pasuje.

Po drodze do kawiarni, a potem do domu Thomasa rozmawiali o zwykłych, codziennych sprawach. Okazało się, że przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie przychodziło im łatwo i mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż podejrzewali.

Kiedy byli na miejscu Newt wypalił:

-Ale wielka chałupa. Twoi rodzice są w domu?

-Nie, nie ma. Wrócą za tydzień. – Podrapał się po głowie. – Albo dwa.

-Nie wiesz kiedy wrócą?

-Co chwila wyjeżdżają. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Przestałem zwracać uwagę. Mój pokój jest na górze, pierwsze drzwi na lewo. Ja zaraz przyjdę, tylko skoczę jeszcze do toalety.

Gość pokiwał głową i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.

Kiedy Newt oglądał plakaty zajmujące większość ścian w pokoju Thomasa, ten starał się trochę uspokoić. Co prawda do tej pory szło lepiej niż myślał, ale nadal się denerwował. Dopiero po około minucie uznał, że może wyjść.

Wchodząc do pokoju zauważył, że blondyn wydawał się być pochłonięty studiowaniem jego plakatów. Szczególnie przyglądał się temu z autografami całego Arctic Monkeys.

-Łał, jak?

-Kiedyś byłem u nich na koncercie i miałem wstęp za kulisy.

-No tak – zaśmiał się. – Nie wiedziałem, że masz na to kasę. Ale nie ważne. Jak robisz lekcje to słuchasz muzyki prawda?

-Najczęściej. Jakbyś chciał to obok wieży leżą płyty. Chyba, że wolisz radio?

-I słuchanie reklam? Nie, dzięki. – Ukląkł, przy stojącej na podłodze wieży, plecami do Thomasa. Po chwili dodał: - A tak w ogóle, to masz jakiś pomysł jak zrobić ten projekt? Muszę się przyznać, że średnio słuchałem tej kobiety.

-Szczerze to ja też jej nie słuchałem. Na szczęście jest Chuck  on mi mówił, że to ma być coś jak esej, tylko też przygotowany tak, żebyśmy mogli to przedstawić przed klasą.

Newt odwrócił się do niego, patrząc z niepokojem.

-Czyli będziemy to przedstawiać?

-Z tego co wiem to tylko najlepsza para będzie musiała, ale znasz ją, może jej się humor zmieni i wszyscy będziemy musieli to robić.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i odwrócił się z powrotem do płyt. Thomas przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, aż w końcu rzucił:

-Wiesz jak tak o tym myślałem, to zrobiłem coś w rodzaju ogólnego planu. Chyba przejmuję nawyki od Chucka.

Newt włączył jedną z płyt Imagine Dragons i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Thomasa.

-No Tommy to teraz tylko czekać, aż wyrosną ci loczki – powiedział sięgając po kartkę.

Thomas odkrył, że uśmiecha się głupkowato. Nie tylko przez wzmiankę o loczkach. Odkrył, że podoba mu się, że Newt nazywa go Tommy. Nigdy nie przyznał by się do tego na głos, a już na pewno nie Minho, ale naprawdę to polubił.

Newt przebiegł wzrokiem po kartce i zawyrokował:

-Tak to jest spoko, serio, tylko to chyba powinno być wcześniej. – Wskazał na jeden z punktów, mniej więcej w połowie.

-W sumie to może rzeczywiście. Jakbyśmy to dali tu a to tu….

Wzięli się do roboty. Tak się na niej skupili, że nie zauważyli kiedy skończyła się płyta….

…ani kiedy zrobiło się ciemno….

…ani nawet kiedy odjechał ostatni autobus Newta.

To wszystko dotarło do nich dopiero kiedy skończyli projekt i zapisali go na laptopie Thomasa. Naraz Newt spojrzał na zegarek i zaklął siarczyście.

-Co jest?

-Autobus mi uciekł. Ostatni. Wiesz, mieszkam na przedmieściach i nie dojeżdżają tam nocne linie. – Znowu zaklął.

Thomas spojrzał na Newta. Wiedział, że to co zamierzał powiedzieć mogło zostać bardzo źle odebrane, ale i tak się odezwał.

-Jeśli chcesz to możesz zostać.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Jakby nie był pewien tego co usłyszał.

-Wiesz na dole jest kanapa, ewentualnie obok jest pokój gościnny.

Blondyn pokiwał głową. A potem powoli nią pokręcił.

-O co chodzi?

-Eee… jest taka sprawa… - Przeczesał dłonią włosy, wprowadzając do nich jeszcze większy nieład.

-Serio, co jest? Wykrztuś to.

Newt wyglądał jakby się mocno zawstydził. Albo tak tylko wydawało się drugiemu z chłopców.

-Cóż Tommy, jestem lunatykiem.

Thomas przez chwilę przyglądał się chłopakowi. A potem wybuchł śmiechem.

-Przepraszam, serio. Przepraszam – zapewniał widząc jak urażony musiał się poczuć blondyn. – Po prostu powiedziałeś to tak jakbyś się przyznawał do zabicia kogoś.

Newt po chwili sam się zaśmiał, jednak nie trwało długo zanim spoważniał.

-Wiesz nie chcę nic zniszczyć. Czasem mi się to zdarza, a wszystko w tym domu wygląda jakby kosztowało małą fortunę i nie stać mnie na odkupowanie. A związać ci się nie dam, sory.

Thomas przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić. Niestety, zanim dokładnie to przemyślał, zdążył wypalić:

-Wcale nie musimy iść spać.

Nie, nie musisz, tylko nie musimy. Poczuł jak robi się czerwony.

Newt zdawał się nie dostrzegać niechcianego podtekstu, albo dobrze to ukrywał. Po chwili odparł:

-Zawsze możesz pozwolić mi się dobrać do tego wielkiego telewizora na dole i tamtej kolekcji filmów, a będę szczęśliwy.

-Brzmi nieźle. Co powiesz na towarzystwo?

Newt przewrócił oczami.

-Nie wiesz sam będę oglądał filmy u ciebie w domu.

-No tak. Sory, ale po maratonie z literaturą średniowieczną mózg mi słabiej pracuje. – Przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Mam chyba jakieś zapasy popcornu w kuchni. Co ty na to? – powiedział z uśmiechem.

-Brzmi nieźle.

Po około piętnastu minutach przygotowań, w trakcie których Newt zadzwonił do rodziców, zapewniając, że jest cały i zdrowy, i jednogłośnym stwierdzeniu, że oglądają Avengersów, ulokowali się na kanapie, z miską popcornu przed nimi.

Na początku ciężko było im się zrelaksować w swoim towarzystwie, jakby nie spędzili razem ostatnich pięciu godzin. Szczególne sztywno siedział Thomas, któremu humoru nie poprawiała świadomość tego, co powiedziałby Minho, gdyby mu dali komentować tę sytuację. Kiedy film nareszcie na dobre się rozkręcił nie było mowy o skrępowaniu. Razem zaczęli komentować to co działo się na ekranie i śmiać się z filmowych absurdów. Zanim zauważyli siedzieli już tuż obok siebie, tak że stykali się ramionami. Żadnemu z nich nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać.

W pewnym momencie równocześnie sięgnęli do miski z popcornem co poskutkowało , tym że dłoń Newta przykryła tą należącą do Thomasa. Brunet poczuł jak serce mu przyspiesza i cały się czerwieni, nawet jeśli trwało to tylko chwilę zanim drugi z nich cofnął swoją rękę z cichym „przepraszam”.

-Nic się nie stało – odparł, swoim zdaniem, trochę za szybko, patrząc na swojego gościa, który…

_Nie, tylko mi się zdaje._

Jednak Thomasowi się nie zdawało. Newt również się zaczerwienił.

Przez chwilę znowu było niezręcznie, jednak uratowały ich uwagi Tony’ego Starka co chwila padające z telewizora.

Jeszcze przed końcem pierwszego z wybranych przez nich filmów zrobili się senni. W końcu Newt po prostu zasnął opierając głowę o ramię Thomasa.

Ten przez chwilę czuł się jakby serce miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi. Po chwili, którą poświęcił na uspokajanie siebie, zaczął myśleć nad tym co zrobić. Nie chciał budzić Newta, obaj dziś ciężko pracowali i należało im się trochę odpoczynku.

Rozważył kilka możliwych wyjść z tej sytuacji, w międzyczasie wyłączając film, i w końcu zdecydował. Wiedział, że rano pewnie będzie tego żałował, ale teraz nie wiedział co innego zrobić.

Delikatnie wyciągnął swoje ramię, jednocześnie obejmując chłopaka i przysuwając go bliżej. Drugą ręką go przytulił, a swoją głowę oparł na jego. W tej pozycji miał zamiar zasnąć, bo nawet jeśli Newt zacznie wstawać przez sen to go obudzi.

Jednak tej nocy Newt nie wstawał, a wręcz przeciwnie, w którymś momencie obaj zsunęli się po oparciu kanapy i chłopak wylądował z głową wtuloną w klatkę piersiową drugiego, tuląc go do siebie jak pluszowego misia.

 

*** 

 

Następnego dnia rano Minho był w drodze do domu Thomasa, aby dowiedzieć się jak mu poszło z projektem. A raczej z tym co z projektem związane.

Drzwi do domu przyjaciela były otwarte co go trochę zaskoczyło. Co prawda i tak wiedział gdzie chowali zapasowy klucz (pod jedynym krasnalem ogrodowym na całym podwórku, pamiątce po jakimś wujku, czy jakoś tak), ale zwykle jednak musiał z niego skorzystać.

Wchodząc zastał widok jakiego się nie spodziewał. Jego najlepszy kumpel i chłopak, w którym się ten kumpel podkochiwał, spali zaplątanie we własne kończyny, na kanapie. Widok był tak słodki, że Minho zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy najlepszy kumpel na jego miejscu, a mianowicie około piętnastu zdjęć, połowę wysyłając Chuckowi.

Kiedy już to zrobił zaczął po cichu wycofywać się z salonu, aby wyjść z mieszkania. Niestety, po drodze strącił nogą miskę po popcornie, która spadając zbudziła obu chłopców.

Na początku zdziwił ich dźwięk. W drugiej kolejności był to widok Minho z miną kota srającego na pustyni. Dopiero w trzeciej dotarło do nich, że Newt leży na Thomasie.

Następne kilka minut stanowiło mieszankę przeprosin, powitań i powstrzymywanego z trudem przez Minho śmiechu, przetykanego wstydem, że wszystko zniszczył.

-Eee… To ja… ja się będę zbierał… yyy… cześć, Minho…

-To ja.. yyy… przyniosę ci plecak…

-Eee.. dzięki… to ja idę do przedpokoju…

-Okej…

W tym momencie Newt ruszył do przedpokoju i założył buty. Już po chwili wrócił Thomas z plecakiem w ręku.

-Eee.. dzięki.. to do zobaczenia w szkole co nie?

-Tak.. eee… pa.

-Cześ, Minho – rzucił jeszcze blondyn i praktycznie wybiegł z domu.

Kiedy tylko wyszedł Minho nie wytrzymał i wybuchł śmiechem.

Thomasowi jednak nie było do śmiechu. Oparł głowę o ścianę i zaczął w nią walić pięścią. Niezbyt mocno, ale dość, aby zaczęło boleć.

Minho widząc to pokręcił głową i podszedł do niego.

-I co będziesz się tak zamartwiał? Weź przestań.

-Och, zamknij się. Nie masz jakiegoś treningu, na który ci się spieszy?

Minho założył ręce na piersi i odparł:

-W sumie to mam niezły trening cierpliwości do ciebie.

Thomas odwrócił się i przewrócił oczami. Widać było, że jest zły.

-Przestań już. Skoro nie masz treningu to nie wiem, idź pownerwiaj kogoś innego, nie mam na to dziś humoru.

Minho normalnie by nie odpuścił, ale wiedział, że to po części jego wina. Jednak w tym momencie napisał do niego Chuck.

 

_Hehe przekaż Thomasowi i Newtowi gratulacje ode mnie i Alby’ego. On też miał już dosyć słuchania wzdychania Newta, wyobrażasz sobie? Matko, ale z nich idioci._

-Thomas…

-Powiedziałem ci, żebyś sobie poszedł, mam ci to napisać?

-Thomas do cholery! Po prostu to przeczytaj!

-Co znowu…

Przeczytał. Potem drugi raz. I jeszcze raz dla pewności.

Potem spojrzał na przyjaciela, jakby czekając na jakąś radę.

-Na co czekasz, debilu? – krzyknął Minho. – Biegnij za nim!

I Thomas pobiegł. Nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać, bo Newt biegł w stronę jego domu z telefonem w ręku. Zatrzymali się około metr od siebie. Newt odezwał się pierwszy:

-Alby do mnie dzwonił? To prawda, że od prawie pół roku ci się podobam?

Brunet tylko pokiwał głową i pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, tuląc do siebie Newta.

Nie wiedzieli ile tak stali. W pewnym momencie Thomas zaczął się cicho śmiać.

-Co jest?

-Nic tylko… Chuck ma rację, okropni z nas idioci.

Newt też się roześmiał.

-Tak to prawda. Cóż… dziękujmy Bogu za literaturę średniowieczną.

-I za MMSy.

Teraz już obaj otwarcie się śmiali.

W końcu przerwali uścisk, jednak nadal nawzajem się obejmowali.

-To co, odprowadzisz mnie na przystanek?

-Mojego chłopaka? Zawsze. – Odparł, nachylając się i całując blondyna w policzek.

Newt odpowiedział na to swoim ogromnym i zniewalającym uśmiechem.

 

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka prosi o komentowanie: co poprawić (przepraszam za błędy!), co się podobało i takie tam :)


End file.
